The Spot
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Having the house to themselves, Fred and Daphne have a little kissing fun! But when Fred finds 'the spot', they both are driven crazy... Daphne because she's ticklish, and Fred because she's laughing so cutely. - Fraphne fluff, rated T for the ending! ;D


**A/N: Guess what I bought today? ... SCOOBY DOO! CURSE OF THE LAKE MONSTER DVD :) And I'm currently watching it as I type this! :D This week is a blow off week at school because we have class trips, so that means no homework for me! And when there's no homework, there's time to write! So, here we go: some Fraphne fluff - my specialty! :P**

**Picture the Mystery Begins/Curse of the Lake Monster kids, because that's who is on my mind at the moment and will be picturing as I write this.**

**Actually...yeah, picture them because this is set when they begin dating, and the rest of the gang doesn't know(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna-Barbera and those who have affiliated. **

* * *

The only lights in the room were those coming from the flames of the candles. Dozens were spread out across the room, setting the mood as romantic and cozy. Daphne hummed and unknown song as she placed plates, silverware, and cups down onto the tiny dining room table. She checked the clock, and then smoothed down her purple dress, seeing that he would be home in any second.

Daphne smiled at a last minute idea and sped off, as fast as she could manage in her heels, to the stereo set across the room. She picked a CD that Mrs. Jones had once mentioned was her personal favorite and slipped into the disk tray. A light tune instantly floated throughout the room, causing Daphne to nod in approval. Mrs. Jones did say that it was perfect for date nights with her husband. Daphne couldn't help but think that Fred's parents still spending alone time together was incredibly cute.

She turned her head quickly at the sound of a key in a lock. Daphne huffed and dragged her fingers through her hair, attempting to prep it once more before he entered the house. She remained in the kitchen, knowing that it was the first place he always went to once arriving home. Daphne knew from experience actually, having come home with Fred numerous times after dropping off the rest of the gang at their houses. He'd open the door for her, and then absentmindedly enter the kitchen to open the fridge.

When Fred did enter the room, he didn't notice Daphne leaning against a chair with a seductive smile playing at her lips. "Hey, you," she said, grabbing his attention.

Fred's head whipped in the direction of her voice and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Daph? W-what are you doing here?"

Daphne giggled at his confusion and teasingly walked toward him, causing Fred to eye her up and down to take in her appearance. "Oh, nothing..." she whispered while running a finger down his chest."I just thought that we could spend some _alone_ time together."

Fred gulped at the look of want in his girlfriend's eyes. "W-where are my parents?" he stammered.

"Out," Daphne simple explained, now wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, it's just you and me until they get home."

Fred shrugged, "Good enough answer for me." He then placed his hands on her hips and lowered his head to meet hers.

They shared a soft kiss before pulling apart. Daphne's smile returned as she took his hand and led him over to the couch not too far into the other room. "It may be a while 'til dinner though, so why don't we just...take it easy until then."

Fred needed no more explanation as he sat on the sofa, pulling Daphne down into his lap. The space between their lips disappeared quickly as the two shared a heated kiss. Their mouths moved together slowly, savoring each other's touch, as the music continued to fill the air around them. Never bringing their lips apart, the two shifted so that Daphne's back was lying on the couch and Fred hovered over her, careful to keep his weight off of her.

Fred broke off and placed his forehead against hers. Daphne smiled in content before whispering, "Maybe I should fall out of barn windows more often."

Fred looked at her quizzically, so she continued, "I'm so happy we're finally together, Freddie, so maybe if I fall out of a barn window again, something else amazing will happen."

"I personally _don't_ want you falling, though," Fred admitted, lowering his head to kiss along her jaw line.

Daphne gasped at the contact of his lips to her skin. _He's never done this before!_ she thought, and she honestly thought she was dreaming. They had only been dating for about two weeks! Since he saved her life at their last mystery, they had been inseparable. Things had moved super fast though...

That night, after the barn burned to the ground and the gang was informed that they were going to have to pay for the damages, Fred drove everyone home. As he was dropping her off, Daphne daringly leaned in and kissed his cheek, and then thanked him again for catching her. Making an even bolder move, Fred grasped her arm as she was about to exit the van and pulled her to him, capturing her lips by surprise. The little kiss soon turned to a heated make out session in the driver's seat of the van, and resulted in the two deciding to seal the deal with becoming a couple.

With Daphne still in her thoughts about that night, Fred continued to move upward, finding a spot that caused her to giggle uncontrollably. He looked up at her and smirked. "Found it," Fred stated, clearly amused, before placing his lips back onto the spot again.

Daphne squealed and squeezed his very muscular bicep in response. "Stop it, Fred!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. When he didn't move, Daphne closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she tried to contain herself from laughing or moving out from his grasp. She couldn't help herself any longer, and broke out into a hysterical fit of high-pitched giggles.

Fred became amused by the whole thing, and continued to drive her insane by invading her ticklish spot. _I'm gonna have to remember this_, he told himself. Fred then felt her chest rise and fall very quickly beneath him, so he temporarily unattached his lips from the base of Daphne's neck to look at her.

She was still laughing, but not as hard since he stopped. He face was flushed a deep red from her lack of breathing, and her bangs hung wildly across her eyes. "You're so cute," Fred whispered, immediately regretting it. He didn't mean to say that out loud...

However, Daphne heard it and her loud laughter turned into a light giggle. "Thank you," she said quietly. She took advantage of the moment to grasp his face in her hands calmly and bring his lips to hers once more for a chaste kiss.

After breaking it, Daphne pushed Fred's chest with her hands, as if telling him to sit up. He got the message and raised his body off of hers so they were actually sitting on the couch. Daphne took his hand to intertwine their fingers and placed her chin on the edge of his shoulder, looking up at him through her bright, large eyes. "I'm happy," she simply stated.

"Me too," he agreed while smiling down at her. "Especially now since I've found out you're super ticklish!"

Daphne blushed and looked away. "Shut up," she muttered playfully, and then looked at the clock. "The food should be ready now. You hungry?"

Fred nodded and pecked her lips momentarily, then stood up to offer her a hand towards the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Fred drove Daphne home in the van since Mrs. Jones brought her to their house after school. They shared a goodnight kiss before Daphne got out of the van and walked up to her large home. She opened the doors and made her way into the sitting room, where she knew her parents always rested in the evening. However, she did leave the Jones' around 10:30 P.M. because she stuck around to talk to Fred's parents.

It was about 11:00 P.M. when she entered the sitting room, and was greeted by her mother. "Oh, Daphne dear, there you are! We were beginning to wonder about you. How was your night with your friends?"

Daphne shrugged. "Same old thing, you know? Movie, board games...the usual. Where's Daddy?" she asked when she noticed her father wasn't in the room.

"On a business call... Oh, sweetheart, your hair is caught in your necklace; let me help you!" Mrs. Blake said as she made her way over to her daughter.

"Thanks," Daphne replied as she lifted her head up so her mother could have a better view of the damage.

But her mother saw a whole different piece of _damage_...

"Daphne, dear, is that what I think it is?" Mrs. Blake asked, pressing a finger to _the spot_.

Daphne tried her best not to giggle at the touch. "What is it, Mom?"

"A hickey..." her mother explained calmly yet confused.

The redhead teenager paled and slowly looked her mother in the eye. "Whoa! Look at the time; I must be getting to bed!"

As Daphne ran from the room, she heard her mother yell, "Wait until your father hears about this, Daphne Ann Blake!"

It was then that Daphne realized that _the spot_ was going to give her both good and bad memories to keep in her mind forever. She could only just imagine what was to come…

* * *

**A/N: Haha, gotta have your good 'ole Fraphne make out sessions, huh? You don't see them in the movies or shows for obvious reasons, so that's what FF is for! UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! XD**

**Anyways, I don't know if I would consider this exactly fluff, but we're just gonna go with it!**

**Also, please check out my other story **_**Time of Day**_**. It has like 1 review and I would really appreciate more feedback on it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE! I know that sounds desperate, but I honestly am. I need****...****no...CRAVE reviews! If no one tells me what they think, how am I supposed to know what to do and not to do to better my future stories? **

**Y'all are really good about reviewing Fraphne fluff because it's so awesome, so continue that with this story, please!**

**Thanks so, so, so much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
